


It Ain't Easy Going Home Again

by weirdgirl5685



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, F/M, Going Home Again, Hunting, Pregnancy, Witches, spells, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdgirl5685/pseuds/weirdgirl5685
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Winchester take a witch hunt in your hometown. Things don't go as planned when you wake up...pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things don't go as planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This is my second fic I'm posting. I decided to try my hand at a chapter story. Thanks to Ashley_Winchester_77 for wanting to read more even after one fic.
> 
> Becky = Your Name  
> Y/B/N = Your Brother's Name  
> Y/H/T = Your Home Town

Meeting the Winchesters had been one of the greatest things in your life. Your family had been murdered when you were fifteen. The only survivor had been your brother, who had been with you the entire day. He found out that your family had been killed because of you. You had some "gifts" although you never really though of them as such. Seeing things before they happened, making things move with your mind, creating fires out of thin air, and the list goes on. You were a natural born witch, given gifts to help others. At least that's what you believed them to be for. The day you came home to find your family murdered had been the worst day of you life. Your brother telling you that you were a freak and never wanting to see you again the same day, well there was no pain worse. It was years before you could speak to him again. Well into your time with the Winchesters. 

Y/B/N met them once or twice before his death. Another death that was because of you. An evil you had faced came back. Even after you thought you killed him. Cut him down and possessed his dead body. You had to fight and kill this creature as is wore your brother's face.  
After the last of your family had been taken from you, you decided to never return to where you once called home... that was until a witch took up residence there.  
It has been fifteen years since you've been back, ever since your family had been murdered. Things had changed, mainly the fact that there was now a witch causing havoc where ever she went. When Dean had mentioned the place the witch was you were hesitant to join, after all this had been the place you were born, the place you mostly grew up, the place you lost your family. But, a hunt was a hunt.

The three of you had piled into Baby, Dean popping in one of his many cassettes, and the drive to Y/H/T began. 

Sam glanced at you "So how do you feel heading home again?"  
You gave him a small smile "Y/H/T isn't really home anymore. The bunker and Baby are home to me." Dean smiled at you through the rear view mirror. The two of you had talked about what you considered home, and the both of you said that where ever each of you were, that was home.  
"Okay, so how does it feel heading back to where you grew up?" He reworded his question.  
"It's strange. I never thought I'd be going back there ever again. But, a hunt is a hunt." You repeated your earlier thoughts.

Within a few more hours you had made it. Everything seemed the same, yet smaller somehow. You had even driven past your old childhood home. But you didn't mention anything. The boys would have made a big deal, and you weren't thrilled about seeing the home you found your parent's bodies in.  
After a few days of endless searching you had found the witch. She had held up in an abandoned building a few miles from you childhood home (and what is it about these things. Abandoned buildings, underground. Can't for once they be in a nice building?)  
You had cornered the witch while the Winchesters were spread out searching. You could hear things breaking so you assumed that one of them had found her alter and destroyed it.

That did not make the witch happy.

She hurled spell after spell after you. Only one hit you before you shot her with a witch killing bullet. You hit the ground the same time she did and Dean burst into the room screaming your name.  
Everything went black then.

You woke up feeling a little warm. It felt like your arms were being pinned down and you started to freak out a little.

"Hey, hey hey, it's me. Wake up baby." A familiar voice pulled you from your panic.  
Green eyes greeted you as you opened yours.

"You scared me Becky. Thought I'd lost ya for a moment." he gave you a smile that let you know how happy he was to see you alright. 

"Can't keep me down, you should know that by now." you smirked through the throbbing pain in your head. You took in your surroundings and realized you were back in your motel room. Your head was pounding and your limbs felt weak, but all in all, you seemed fine.

"Damn straight. My baby can handle anything." Sam rolled his eyes from the foot of the bed you were currently laying on. Dean was on your right with a relieved smile on his face.

"Did that witch hit you with any spells. I could of sworn I heard her say something before you passed out." Sam, the ever inquisitive one spoke up.  
You groaned as you tried to sit up. "Uh, maybe. She said something, I felt some of her magic pass through me, then nothing. Maybe it didn't work cause I'm a witch too?" You shrugged.

"If you feel any differently, let us know." Sam said. It was your turn to roll your eyes.

"Really Sam?" You threw the pillow you were laying on at him with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright." 

"Can we just pack up and get out of here already. I don't wanna be here longer than I have to." You got out of bed slowly, grabbing things as your went and threw them into your duffle.

"Great idea. Witch is dead, we're all okay. I say we head back to the bunker." Dean grabbed his duffle and started stuffing dirty clothes into it.

The drive back to the bunker seemed longer than usual, but you just chalked it up to you wanted to be as far away from Y/H/T as possible. As soon as Baby pulled into the bunker's garage you grabbed your's and Dean's duffle and went to your shared room. All you wanted was to sleep for a week. You don't know if it was due to the stress from being back to Y/H/T or the spell cast by the witch, or both. You just wanted your bed. 

Stripping out of your clothes and into a borrowed shirt of Dean's your crawled into bed just as Dean entered the room. He knew what it was like for you to be back to your childhood home, having to face that himself, he knew you would talk when you were ready. The two of you were the same in that way.  
He crawled into bed and pulled you into his arms. Before long the two of you were asleep.

The next morning you woke up feeling a little sick. Your stomach lurched a bit but you swallowed it down. Dean was already up, you knew he must have been in the kicked making coffee. You dragged yourself out of bed. Putting your feet on the floor to stand up you felt a little off. You looked down at your body and noticed your belly had grew. You looked about eight months along.  
You thought you had to have been dreaming until you felt a kick. Your head started to feel light and you took a deep breath, and screamed.  
The door to your bedroom crashed open as two very shocked Winchesters stared at you with their guns drawn. You looked up at them with your own look of shock.

"I think the witch's spell did something to me after all."


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the brothers try to figure out what exactly the witch did. But some sudden changes may make things...difficult.

Dean just stared at you with a gaping mouth. The words just wouldn't come as he took in your appearance. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that, last night when the two of you crashed into bed you hadn't been pregnant, and now you were seemingly eight months along.  
Sam was the first to regain composure. He stepped closer to you cautiously. He could see the panic in your eyes as you kept staring at your swollen belly.   
"Y/N" he said softy to try and get your attention. Your breathing quickened and you leapt to your feet.  
"This can't be real, it has to be a trick. There can't be something inside me. It has to be a dream. A crazy, vivid, twisted dream." You started pacing the floor, grabbing at your hair and shaking your head. Dean snapped out of his shock and rushed over to you and grabbed you by your arms to stop your pacing.  
"Baby, baby, slow down. Look at me." You stopped moving and glanced into his green eyes. Your Y/E/C ones filling with tears.  
"Y/N it'll be alright. Sammy with figure out what the witch did to you and we'll reverse it. No big deal, you just need to calm down."  
You let his words sink in, your breath slowed. You opened your mouth to say something when you felt movement. You flinched and Dean's eyes filled with worry.  
"It moved" You whispered. Your hand touched your belly, your night shirt having ridden up with the sudden growth. If you hadn't have been wearing one of Dean's shirts you might have ripped through it. You glanced down, feeling overwhelmed again. The tears you had tried to get under control began flowing again.   
"Y/N, what do you remember about what the witch said before you killed her?" Sam asked, coming closer to your side.  
You shook your head. Your mind was hazing on the words, as if they were being hidden from you somehow. A few words here and there, but mostly blank. You looked up at Sam, confusion in your eyes.  
"I, uh, I can't remember. It's weird, I know she spoke, I know it was Latin, but I can't remember the words. A few, but nothing else." You closed your eyes to try to focus. Using your own gifts you tried to take yourself back. To the moment the witch cast the spell, right before you shot her. You could see her standing before you, her mouth moving with speech. When you tried to focus more on the words your head started hurting. A splitting pain growing from your temples reaching your eyes. You cried out and grabbed your head. You pulled yourself back from the memory and the pain started to fade.  
"It's hidden. Whatever she did, she was able to hide it from me. When I try to gleam what happened all I get is pain." You looked at Sam, then Dean. "I'm scared."  
Dean wrapped you in his arms. "I know baby. We'll fix this."

After calming down again (damn pregnancy hormones) your took a shower. None of your clothes fit so you had to borrow some of Sam's. Dean's clothes fit a little to snuggly, and Sam being the giant that he is, well his clothes fit just fine. (Suddenly your Goldilocks)  
Once you were clean and feeling mostly yourself you found you were starving. (Another little pregnancy gift) You made your way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Everything seemed to turn your stomach. You opened the fridge and found some raw beef you were planning on making the boys a home cooked meal with. Your stomach let out a loud growl. You took it out and smelled it. Something about the looks of it had your mouth watering. You sat at the kitchen table and tore right into it. Pulling pieces off and shoving it into your mouth. The blood dripped down your chin and onto the table, but you didn't care. You were ravenous, not caring about the sounds you were making until Dean stepped into the kitchen and froze. His stomach churned at the sight of you eating raw beef. Sam nearly ran right into him.  
"Dude, what the...?" His voice trailed off when he caught sight of you. The brothers were almost afraid to speak. You, however, didn't even notice their shocked expressions. Your hands and face covered in blood, you just finished your meal and licked your hand clean. Only then did you look up and see their faces.  
"Y/N" Dean said so softly, but it was enough. You snapped out of your daze, looked at the state of yourself.  
"Oh my god." You bolted out of the kitchen and ran to the bathroom. You scrubbed your hands and face. Trying to get the red to disappear. Your stomach lurched but you held back. The thing inside you moved again. You heard footsteps. You knew what you looked like in the kitchen you were terrified to see their faces again. Whatever has happened to you had turned you into a monster.  
Dean entered the bathroom and found your curled up on the floor. You were rocking back and forth, whispering something he couldn't make out. As he got closer he could hear what you were saying.  
"I'm a monster, I'm a monster, I'm a monster." Over and over. Tears stained your face. Dean lowered himself in front of you, took hold of your arms. Just like he had done just that morning.  
"You are not a monster baby. You could never be a monster." He leaned in a kissed your forehead.   
When Sam came in about a half hour later the two of your were cradled in each others arms.  
"Y/N" You looked up. Expecting to see disgust in his eyes, but only seeing worry.  
"Yeah."  
"I may have found something" 

The three of you filed into the library. You took in all the books littering the tables, a few on the floor. Sam held a book out for you to take. It was opened to a page filled with Latin incantations.   
"This book mentions mystical pregnancies caused by a spell or curse. There are a few others, but this one seems to be the one closest related to what's happening now."   
"Why do you think this book is the right one?" Dean asked peeking at the book over your shoulder.  
"Well, it mentions a rapid growth, almost being full term overnight. But uh, what this one mentions is..weird sorta cravings." Sam looked hesitant.  
"You mean like eating a bloody piece of beef without cooking it first?" You bit out, revolted at your own actions.  
"Um, yeah." Sam looked taken back by your tone. You were usually even tempered, could let almost anything roll right off your back. But the way you looked right now, Sam was feeling a little anxious.  
"Great, so what's it say we do to fix this?"   
"Well, that's the thing. We need to know exactly what happened, what words she used. A few words are mentioned here but as you know every witch is different. Has their own little twist on spells."  
You slammed to book on the table, startling both brothers.  
"No shit Sam. You think I haven't tried to remember what she said? You think I wanna stay like this, have whatever creature I'm carrying come pushing out of me? I've been trying to remember, every time I do my head hurts. And not just some normal headache. Like my head is splitting in two and flames envelope my head." You screamed.   
Sam and Dean shared a look. You rarely raised your voice, and never at either of them. Sure you may not have all gotten along, but you never screamed like you were now.  
Dean touched your shoulder, your whole body trembled.   
"Y/N?"  
You shook your head, realizing what just happened.  
"Oh god. I'm sorry Sam. I don't know what came over me. I just...I don't know. I felt so angry."  
You pulled out a chair and sat down. Cradling your head in your hands you began to cry. You heard about pregnancy hormones and how they made a woman act differently, but this seemed different. If Dean hadn't have snapped you out of it you might have lunged at Sam. The anger just bubbled under the surface, and you snapped. Even now, having calmed a little bit, your still felt like you could burst at any moment. You were afraid to tell either of the boys though. You were scared of how they would act. Would they lock you in the dungeon and leave you there till the figured out what to do? You chanced a glance at Dean, his faced etched in worry. You knew he loved you, you knew he'd be there for you through whatever was happening. But that anger just simmered, negative thoughts started to fill your head. He must have seen something change in your face because the next thing you knew, Dean was kneeling in front of you.  
"Y/N? What is it?"  
You shook your head and stood up abruptly. "I need a minute. I just need to be alone right now." And with that you took off out of the library.  
"Dude, what was that?" Sam asked.  
"I have no freaking clue. But we need to fix this fast Sammy. There's something more to this pregnancy." Dean ran is hand through his hard, then down his face. With a sigh he turned fully to Sam. Worry and fear overtaking his features.  
"I think we're losing her. Something changed in her eyes. It was like she wasn't Y/N for a moment."  
"What do you mean, Dean?"  
"Something is taking her over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter already written and needing to be edited. Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2. Haven't been feeling the greatest. I have an idea where this story is heading and how it'll end. I'll work some on chapter 4 before posting chapter 3. Hope this was worth the wait.


	3. What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you start to show signs of changing Sam searches harder for what's happening. The news isn't good.

You stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. You weren't sure you even recognized your own face. You felt the thing move inside you again, your hand went to cover your stomach.

"What the hell is happening to me?" 

You lost control of our breathing, your chest heaving with each intake. Your mind was cloudy. You knew you shouldn't, but part of you wanted to protect whatever it was you were carrying. 

You left the bathroom and walked down the hallway towards yours and Dean's room. You threw yourself onto the bed once you entered.

Dean found you asleep an hour later. He was worried about you, you never lost your temper like that before. He knew it was due to whatever was inside you. Sam was in the library continuing to search for anything, he needed to find something to fix what was going on.   
You started thrashing in your sleep, your leg kicked out and knocked Dean off of the bed where he was sitting next to you. You voice sounded scared, calling out for something, Dean couldn't be sure what it was you were saying. He got up off the floor and took hold of you. 

"Baby, Y/N, wake up. It's just a dream, you're alright. Come back to me." Dean tried to sooth you. Your head shook side to side. Dean grabbed your head, "Y/N, wake up." 

Your eyes flew open and looked around the room until they landed on Dean. You were out of breath.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

You sat up in bed, and looked down at your stomach. You frowned, hoping that was also part of your nightmare.

"Yeah, as okay as can be expected carrying something I still have no idea what it is." You said sardonically. You saw the look in Dean's eyes as you said that. Part of you felt bad, it wasn't his fault. But a newer part of you didn't care. 

"Sammy's still looking for how to fix this. He'll find something, he usually does." He tried to make you feel better. Or maybe he was trying to make himself feel better. He felt so useless watching you change right before his eyes. Yesterday you were the woman he loved, the one he'd do anything for. Today, well today he didn't know who you were. 

"Are you hungry? I could make you something."

You scrunch up your face. Not wanting a repeat of earlier. You shook your head no and laid back down. Dean sat there watching you, he saw a tear fall down your face as you turned your head away from him. You never hid your feelings from him, good or bad. And he never hid from you. He knew it was only because of the thing inside you. That they just needed to get rid of it and you'd be you again. 

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked softly. You turned fully on your side, back to him. You only shrugged your shoulders. You wanted him to stay, you needed him to stay, but you couldn't bring yourself to speak the words. You felt the bed shift, you heard Dean remove his outer shirt. The bed shifted again as he slid in behind you. His arm wrapping around your waist pulling him towards you. The heat from his body soothed you, you could feel some of the anger from earlier melting away. Almost as if you were yourself again.

"Thank you." Your voice was soft, but Dean heard you nonetheless. His arms tightened around you and the two of you fell asleep.

It was another few hours when Sam found you two in bed. You both looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb either of you but what he found was important. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dean, being the hunter he is, already knew he was in the room.

"What is it Sammy?" He kept his voice low, he didn't wanna wake you after the nightmare you had earlier.

"I may have something. It isn't much, but I need you both in the library."

"Can't it wait? She's finally sleeping..." 

"It's okay, I'm awake." You stirred and sat up. Pulling yourself from Dean's arms without looking at him. His face fell for a moment. He hid the emotion as you got up and turned back to him.

"I need to know what the hell is happening to me. I need to get this thing removed before I get worse."

Dean nodded his head and got out of bed as well. Together the three of you headed towards the library where Sam had books scattered everywhere. It looked almost as if Sam had pulled every book from the shelve. You were thankful to have Dean and Sam looking out for you. You knew the anger you felt wasn't your own, if was from what was inside you. So you tried to keep calm, to be yourself. But the longer it went on, the harder it got. 

Sam picked up a book from the table and handed it to you. You looked at the words, they weren't in English, but you could make out a few. Languages had been something you'd always been into. You and Bobby would annoy the boys by talking in other languages. Switching to a new one mid sentance. You smiled at the memory.

You paled at the words on the pages. You shook, your knees feeling weakened. Dean came up behind you to steady you.

"What's it say?" His voice uneasy.

"It talks about some ancient evil that can be brought back" Sam began when you stayed silent in shock. "It needs someone powerful to perform the ritual, and someone equally or more powerful to bring it into the world." Sam came up to you and took the book out of your shaky hands. He flipped through the pages to get to an image. On the page it showed two people, one was a woman. The other seemed to be speaking over her. The next image showed the woman with a swollen belly. The final few images showed the woman again, only this time it seemed she was in labor. Something was coming out of her, it was hard to make out what it was, the image was old and the paper yellowed. The final showed the woman lifeless. It looked as if the energy had been drained out of her and into the now fully grown creature.   
It looked mostly human, the features seemed the same. But there were a few things that you could tell, it wasn't human. The features of the face, the hands. They weren't human at all. The eyes looked almost animal like, and the hands were claws.

Dean looked at the images, he started shaking himself. His grip on you tightened to an almost painful level.

"How to we stop this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"We go back to where it started." He turned fully to you. "Y/N, it looks like they wanted you all along." You eyes snapped to his.

"What do you mean?" You and Dean asked at the same time.

"The witch was in your hometown. The book said that the energy where a witch is born is powerful. And being that you're one of the most powerful witches of this time, well you were the perfect one to carry this thing. So they lured you back to your hometown." He paused as if thinking of something.

"Has there been anything odd there in the past? Anything happen there, maybe violent?"

You thought for a moment. Sure the town seemed more haunted more than most but you always thought it was because of the war that was fought there. Your hometown had been home to a major battle in the 1800s. Something that was widely known throughout the town, but not many other places. Y/H/T always did a re-enactment every year on the anniversary of the battle. You told Sam and Dean about it.

"There always seemed to be more ghosts than most places. But the town was home to one of the battles of the war of 1812. Many of the cemeteries had soldiers from that time. And most of the places around town had at least one soldier ghost. My old home did too. Something I never really thought about because they never did anything. Kinda like ghost echoes. No one was ever hurt cause of it though."

"They didn't have to be hurt from the ghosts, the place has all that energy from the war. Makes sense that you were born there. Ever have any visions, anything from the war time?"

Your eyes widened. "Yeah, when I was a teenager. It was before I lost my family, I was with my mother at the DMV. I got this weird feeling, then I saw a battle play out. Screams and gun fire. Then I felt a pain in my head and the vision ended."

Sam just nodded. He flipped through the pages again before looking back at you and Dean. Dean had just been quietly absorbing everything being said. He already knew about that vision. He knew about how your childhood wasn't like any of the other kids. You weren't a hunter as a kid, but that didn't mean you were normal. You powers didn't fully come to you until you were thirteen. You always thought the vision was that of a past life, that the pain in your head was where you were shot and killed in that life. Sam's voice shook your from your thoughts.

"That makes sense too. You're connected to your town. Like how Dean and I were meant to be vessels and battle at Stull Cemetary, our lives were connected to Lawerence. Seems you have the same kinda thing happening to you."

"Glad you seem to enjoy this Sammy. Meanwhile I'm here carrying something ancient and evil that's suppose to kill me when it's born." You snapped and screamed. You knew Sam wasn't enjoying anything happening, that he was just explaining how things were. The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them.

Sam's eyes widened. His mouth opened a couple of times to say something, but you cut him off.

"Oh, God. I didn't mean that. I know you're not enjoying this." Tears started forming in your eyes. Dean's arms encircled your fully and you turned in them to bury your face in his shirt. His hands rubbed your back trying to sooth the sobs ripping from your throat.

"It's okay baby, he knows you didn't mean it that way." His voice and hand were soothing. He looked at Sam over your head and mouthed 'what the hell is happening?'

"Y/N, it isn't your fault. It's the thing inside you." You turned back to look at Sam. His eyes widened when he saw yours. When Dean saw Sam's reaction to you he turned your face towards him. His face mirrored Sam's. Your eyes had lost all color, only a milky white where your normal Y/E/C was moments ago. Your face changed, contorted into a snarl. 

You pushed Dean from your with strength you hadn't possessed before. He landed on his back and you turned to Sam. You charged at him and before he could stop you your fist had collided with his face, sending him over the table and onto the floor. Dean had recovered and tried to grab you, but you turned to fast. Faster than humanly possible. You raised your hand and an energy blast sent him flying into the wall. Knocking him out. You turned back towards Sam to see him starting to rise. Your hand raised again, sent Sam flying to the bookcase, knocking him out in a shower of books. You turned and left the bunker. Feeling a pull. A call for you to come home.

 

The brothers woke up to find you gone. They searched the bunker, but found no trace of you. There wasn't any cars missing, and your pack you always had ready for a hunt hadn't been touched. You had just vanished.

"Damn it!" Dean bellowed. Sam grabbed the book from where it had dropped when you knocked him out. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"I know where she's headed." 

"Well that's great, but how to we get that thing out of her without killing her?"

"We'll figure it out. We need to hurry, the ritual needs to be finished during the full moon. Which is in a couple of days."

"What is it with these things and the freaking moon?" Dean asked to himself as he grabbed his and Sam's gear. The two of the loaded up the Impala and peeled out of the bunker. 

"So, where is she heading?"

"She's going back to where it started. She's going back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the backstory about the town is true about my own hometown. Also, that bit about the vision in the DMV also happened to me. I figured write what I know, and the history of my town is too interesting to not use.
> 
> I have the rest of the story written. I'll try and edit and post one a day.


	4. Going back home is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers follow you back to your hometown. You, under the control of what's inside you, are preparing for the "birth". Will the brothers get there in time, will they save you? Or will they lose you forever?

The brothers drove straight through. Taking turns driving. Almost two thousand miles later they were at your hometown. They didn't know exactly where to start. Sam had searched through your history, where you lived, where you went to school. He felt guilty about digging through your past, but he had no choice. 

"Maybe we should try her old home. Where she lived when her parents were killed?" Sam mentioned.

"As good a plan as any." Dean hadn't spoken much since they left. They packed up as quick as they could and started after you. All Dean could think about was needing to save you. He couldn't lose you. You are his everything. When everyone else had let him down you had been the one he could turn to. "So where are we heading?"

Sam read off the address, Dean recognized the area. 

"We passed that place when we were here before. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Maybe she didn't wanna relive what happened?" Sam offered.

Dean only nodded. He picked up speed, breaking any and all speed limit signs. Cops be damned.

You were in a darkened room. A place you knew but in your haze, didn't recognize. You could feel the energy flowing around, it was so thick it was almost as if you could reach out and grab some. Like making a snowball. The air smelled of incense and rotting meat. Chanting filled your ears. There were five people in the room with you. Two of them were dressing you in robes, another was anointing your skin with a foul smelling oil. The remaining two were drawing symbols throughout the room. All you could do was stand there and let them. Hell, you wanted them to continue. You could almost hear the voice of the creature inside you. Almost soothing you. You felt connected.  
The people around you finished dressing you and ushered you into another room, there wasn't anything there except for something resembling a bed. You laid down and fell asleep, waiting for the time to bring about the creature you were carrying, and you couldn't have been happier. When it was time you would be brought back to the first room. 

The dreams you had while asleep were of the creature.  
It could first consume your life force. Growing stronger with each passing moment. 

The brothers made it to your old home without incident. He pulled Baby into the bumpy road of the park you lived in when your family was murdered. The whole area held a dark energy. Something you had mentioned to Dean, mentioning that the park had been haunted. They pulled into the tiny driveway, noting that they seemed to be the only people there. No cars, no one outside even though it was early evening. You told the brothers about kids playing well into the night, so he expected kids and some adults around. But there was nothing. At least nothing that he could see.

"Looks like no one's home." Dean said turning off the engine and opening his door. Sam followed Dean to the trunk, keeping an eye out. They may not have seen anyone, but that didn't mean no one was around. 

Just as they were grabbing the last of their weapons Sam noticed movement in the trailer. He could see in the kitchen window, there was some movement. Like someone watching the two of them. He motioned to Dean and the two of them made their was around the trailer. Sam peeked in the back window where the living was, where your parents were found, and saw the room empty. It was like the whole place had been gutted. Just as he was about to move on he saw something again move from down the hallway. Someone darting into one of the rooms.

"Dean?"

With a few quick hand movements the brothers positioned themselves at the back door. They picked the lock and made their way quietly inside. They could hear chanting, could smell the incense and a rotten smell. Along with the chanting they could hear your voice.

"I offer up my body, my life, my soul. I bring this being into this world, to destroy it." Your voice was close yet far away. Coming behind a closed door just across from the back door. Dean was the first one to reach the door. He checked Sam's position, he silently counted to three before the two of them burst in the room, guns at the ready. 

 

The room looked as if it had been two rooms at one point. You stood in the middle, a symbol covering the floor where you stood. Five people dressed in robes were surrounding you. All of you turned around to face the intruders.

You faced the brothers, you knew you should run to them. To want to be with them. But you didn't. A stronger pull enticed you, made you want to kill them. 

"Leave now boys, or else I'll be forced to kill you." Your voice seemed to have dropped an octave or two. Dean looked in your eyes, the milky white that had been there before was gone. But something was still off. He knew it was the thing inside you.

"Baby fight this. You're stronger than that thing, you can fight this." Dean pleaded with you, his gun trained on the male closest to your right. A female was at your left and three other were behind you in the dark. 

"You can't get to her, she's ours now. She has given herself over. Your blood will spill in honor of our master's return." The female spoke. Your hand raised and the guns flew from the brother's hands. The female raised her hand and sent them into the wall. The cheap plaster cracking under their weight. You turned back around, raised a knife over your head. One of the males knelt before you, he tipped his head back bearing his neck.

"I offer my life, my blood. May this please the master and bring him forth."

You brought the knife down. Blood flowed from his neck and he fell to the floor.  
A female knelt before you, tilted her head back and spoke the same words. You brought the knife down and she fell to the floor. 

Dean watched in horror as each person knelt before you and you killed them. After the last one fell you turned back to the boys.

"I wasn't expecting the Winchesters to be witness to such an event." You walked to where the boys were still pinned. Your voice changed further, the sweetness and kindness that   
Dean so loved was gone. In its place was a deep icy sound. You stood in front of Dean, knife dragging down his chest. "You love her, don't you? You'd do anything to save her." You smirked "But you can't. You're going to watch the woman you love die. And there's nothing you can do." You laughed. The sound turning Dean's stomach.

"Y/N, fight this. You can stop it. Take control, you can do it baby." Dean pleaded. 

"Y/N, please. You can do it. If I can fight Lucifer you can beat this. It was you who helped me. Remember? You're the one who pulled my memories, made me see who I really was. You can do the same thing." Sam cried out. You looked at him, a moment of recognition flashed before the steely gaze returned. It was enough, Dean saw.

"Baby, remember when I took you out on our first date? We just drove. Found a field and sat and watched the stares. You laid your head on my chest and we fell asleep." Your brows furled.

"Y/N, remember when we stayed up watching movies? What you said? About us being like brother and sister?" You turned back towards Sam. 

"Remember when I first said I loved you?" Your head snapped to Dean. Your eyes glistened. Your head started hurting. Dean fell to the floor. He rushed over to you and took your face in his hands, the knife falling from your hand.

"I was dying, and my only regret was not telling you how I felt. So with my last breath I said I loved you." You looked in his eyes. Your own held a war raging. You were fighting the thing inside you and the love you held for the Winchesters. Sam, like a brother. The relationship you never got to have with your own brother, you had with Sam. Dean, the love you never thought you'd have, but would die to keep. You pulled yourself from Dean's hold, you moved to where the knife had fallen. You held it out from you. 

"Stay back." Your voice shook. You stumbled back away from Dean. Your hands trembled.

"Fight this Y/N. I know you can." You shook your head, shaking the knife at Dean. 

"Stay. Back."

Sam fell from his spot. "Remember all the good times we have. All the love you feel. Remember like you made me remember. You can do it."

The room shook, your doubled over in pain. The creature moved, you could feel it start to drain your life. You mind flashed to all the moments you shared with the brothers. Meeting them, traveling, falling in love. All the feeling of family, but still you felt the creature stir. The moon shone through the window, it's fullness shining into the room. You felt a pull, you fought against it. You looked at the brothers, the only family you had left.

"I love you." You whispered. Dean smiled, seeing you coming back to him.  
You screamed in pain, you looked at Dean and Sam.

"I'm sorry." You saw Dean's confusion before you raised the knife above your head, bringing it down and into your stomach. You pushed will all the strength you had in you. You heard Dean's screams before you fell to the floor. The room stopped shaking. You felt the thing inside you start to fade. Dean rushed to your side.

"Hang on, it'll be okay." His hand covered your wound. Sam rushed to help. You looked up at the two of them. Your family.

"I love you.." your voice trailed off as the darkness overtook you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at this, another chapter posted. And guess what? I have the final chapter finished and ready to edit. Doing that tomorrow hopefully. This and the next chapter I'm half and half on. I like the basic plot of what I've done, but not sure on how well I had written it out.


	5. Back home, your real home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened back at your old home Dean and Sam bring you back to the bunker. On the other side you see a familiar face.

The darkness was all you could see as you slipped away. Dean's shouts getting weaker and weaker. Your whole body felt cold. You couldn't fight to hang on anymore, so you let go.

 

Dean held you tight to his body. Shouting for you to come back. Sam just knelt there. His tears ran down his face silently. He lost his best friend, but Dean lost the love of his life. 

"Dean, we should go." Sam said softly. Dean only shook his head. When Sam put his hand on his should Dean shrugged him off. 

"No!" Dean just clung to your body.

"We can't stay here. Someone's bound to show up. We need to leave."

Dean understood Sam was right. But he couldn't, he couldn't move. You were his whole world, and it just came crashing down. Sam stood and gave Dean some time. He knew how Dean loved, he knew how Dean reacted to losing that love. 

 

Dean inhaled deeply and stood, picking you up as he did. He wouldn't leave you there. Not in the same place you lost your family, your former family. He carried you out to the Impala and got in the back seat. He had tossed Sam the keys and they silently made the long trip back to the bunker. Neither of them knew what to say, Sam couldn't make Dean's pain go away and Dean didn't want to accept your death.

Nearly an hour later they were pulling into the bunker's garage. Dean carried you to your old shared room. He placed a kiss on your forehead and went for the whiskey. Sam was already in the library waiting with a full bottle in his hand. He didn't want to mention to Dean that he and you had played out that same scene when Dean died. They two of you sharing the whiskey before trying to summon Crowley. Sam also knew that Dean would try that as well. Hell, he wanted to summon that bastard up, trap him and make him bring you back. But he knew you wouldn't want that. You had made them both promise, if you were to die no deals. They were not to damn their souls for you. The brothers sat in silence, drinking to your memory before needing to prepare you for your hunter's funeral.

 

You however were surrounded by white. Brightness all around you. You thought you may have been in heaven but it seemed nothing like what you experienced before. There were no memories, no Dean, no Sam. Nothing that you thought your heaven would be. You almost thought you were in hell, but it seemed too clean. Besides, if you were in Hell Crowely would be right there to "welcome" you. You looked around what seemed to be a room. There were no chairs, nor any tables. Nothing but you.

Suddenly you knew you weren't alone. You couldn't see who at first, but you could feel them somewhere in the room with you. You didn't feel threatened, in fact you felt loved. Someone there cared for you. You half hoped it was your mother, you missed hear so much since she died. 

"I may not be your mother, but I love you as one." A female voice sounded behind you. Turning around quickly you were met with a beautiful blonde woman. Eyes you had seen in faded photos stared back at you. 

"Oh my god." You whispered.

Mary just smiled at you. 

"Am I in heaven?" 

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I needed to meet the woman who's been taking care of my boys for me." 

You blushed and looked down at your feet. "They've mostly been taking care of me."

You felt fingers under you chin lifting your Y/E/C to her blue/green ones. 

"You have. And I have to thank you for that. I am so happy they have you. That Dean has someone to love."

You shook your head.

"Had someone. I'm dead." A tear escaped your eye. Mary's smile got a little bigger.

"Not quite yet."

Your eyebrows furled at that.

"What do you mean? I stabbed myself, I died. I'm sure the brothers already burned my body."

"Nope. Dean is fighting it. He knows what he promised you, but he still doesn't want to say goodbye. And it's a good thing too. You need a body when you go back."

"I don't understand."

"A mother protects her children. Makes sure they're taken care of. And you do that. I may have intervened when your soul was making it's way up to heaven. Being a hunter, and one with as long a line of a family that I've had, I've learned a few things."

Mary's hand came up and cupped your cheek. You found yourself leaning into her touch and your eyes closed. You felt her lips brush your forehead.

"You take care of my boys. Tell them how much I love them. I'll be watching over them."

You nodded your head. The light in the room got brighter. Mary was being enveloped till all you could see was her smiling face.

 

Dean finished his drink and got up from the table. He would have drank more but he couldn't bring himself to. He just left the library and headed towards your shared room. The door was closed, he just stood there. His hand touched to knob, but he couldn't open it. He couldn't bear to see your lifeless body. His head leaned against the wood. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and turned the knob. The door creaked open.

Your body still laid where he left you. A sob escaped his throat. You were really gone. He made his way over to the bed and sat next to you. His back towards your body.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I couldn't s-save you. I should have." The tears falling freely.   
"I didn't fight hard enough." he sighed.  
"I didn't tell you enough, how much I l-loved you. How much having you in my life has made it better. I should have known. Everything I love leaves or dies." His head hung, cradled in his hand. "I'm poison." he bit out in a harsh whisper.

"No you're not."

Dean's head whipped around, your eyes were open and a smile on your face.

"Y/N?"

You nodded your head. 

Dean just stared at you. He couldn't believe that you were alive. 

"Just gonna stare or are you gonna say something besides my name?" You joked sitting up.

Dean crashed his lips to yours, his arms pulled you as tight to his body as he could. Only pulling back when air became an issue.

"How?"

You smiled "Someone wanted me to look out for you."  
Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. Just then the door to his room opened.

"Dean? Are you alri..." Sam's words died on his lips seeing you alive. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Y/N?" You nodded and held out your arms. Sam ran over and crushed you in the biggest bear hug he could give. Dean clearing his throat was the only thing pulling Sam from you.

"What really happened Y/N?" Dean asked again. He was beyond happy to see you back, but he also knew these things came with a price tag. A large one at that.  
"You both better sit down." Dean sat next to you on the bed and Sam pulled a chair over towards you.  
"You might not believe it." You laughed slightly. "Or maybe you might with the life we live." You looked at both your boys and smiled.

"It was your mother."

Dean and Sam shared a look of confusion. 

 

"What?" They asked in unison.

"She intercepted me on my way to heaven. She said she was happy that someone was looking out for you two," you turned towards Dean "happy you had found love." He gave you a small smile.

"She sent me back, she wanted me to tell you both how much she loves you. How she'll always be watching over you."

They were both quiet for what seemed like hours. Sam was the one to break the silence.

"Did she seem okay?"

You nodded your head. "She did. Strange at it seems knowing what we know. But she seemed very happy."

Dean only nodded along. 

Sam left the room a few minutes later.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Dean?" you nudged his shoulder. 

He stripped out of his clothes, you doing the same before you both slid into bed. He held his arm open for you to move into his side.

"I just can't believe you're back. I can't believe you saw mom. It just so..."  
"Unbelievable?" You finished for him with a smile.  
"Haha, but yeah. How did she do that?"

You shrugged. You yourself never got a straight answer from Mary about how she could do what she did. But you were so happy about being back that your decided not to look this particular gift horse in the mouth.

"Not sure. She said that she's learned a few things. I'm just happy to be back, and in one piece."   
"Me too baby." Dean kissed your head. "Me too."

You clung tight to Dean, not wanting to be away from him even an inch.

"I heard what you said Dean. Everything." You looked up at his face. His eyes trained on the ceiling.

"You never have to tell me how you feel. You show me everyday. I never question that. And for your being poison, well there couldn't be anything further from the truth. Maybe that's one of the things Mary sent me back for. To make sure you see that. You're amazing Dean Winchester. You're worth the world. If not to anyone else than to me. I love you. I'll always love you, Dean. You did save me you know. You pulled me back for whatever that thing was. It's pull was so strong, but you got through to me. You and Sam are what brought me back, and it's you that I fought that thing for. And it's you that's the reason I'm back. Sure it may have been Mary, but it was because of you. I'm here because of you." You could see the tears running down his cheeks. You didn't mention them, you knew he liked to stay guarded about things like that. So you just kissed his wet cheek, curled in next to the man you loved and drifted off to sleep. But not before hearing Dean's voice.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's the last chapter. Woot woot I actually finished it. *does a dance* I'm half happy with how this turned out. I again like the plot and where it was going but I'm not sure I was very good at writing it.


End file.
